Because Of You
by KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid
Summary: Kehidupan SasuHina berubah setelah sesuatu hal yg terjadi.Sesuatu hal yg tdk pernah mereka bayangkan sama sekali.Kebohongan yg mereka buat menjadi sebuah hal yg menghancurkan hidup mereka dgn perlahan.Bagaimanakah mereka dpt mengatasi semua?Chap3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Complex : Kyuubiiechan**

**Rated: T**

**Inspiration : Because Of You ost My Princess  
><strong>

**Warning: Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), mungkin juga masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhk )**

**Cash :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 23 Tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 26 Tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 28 Tahun**

**Haruno Sakura** : **26 Tahun**

**~HAPPY READING~**

"Maaf, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Ah, ikut aku!" ujar Sasuke tergesak-gesak menyeret seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih. Padahal wanita yang diajaknya berbicara tadi sama sekali belum menjawab permohonannya tapi ia sudah diseret begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dari si wanita.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak gadis berambut indigo kepada Sasuke yang sudah menyeretnya seenaknya saja.

"Maaf, aku memohon bantuanmu sekarang. Aku mohon kau mau mengerti." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan kepada wanita yang tampak sangat kesel dengan perbuatannya kepada wanita ini.

"Ayah. Maaf kau menunggu lama. Ini kekasih ku." ujar Sasuke kepada ayahnya memperkenalkan wanita yang baru saja diseretnya kemari.

Wanita itu melototkan matanya dan menatap kearah Sasuke tajam sekali, Sasuke yang menyadari hanya dapat tersenyum sambil berbisik kearah telinga wanita berponi rata itu,

"Aku mohon kau bisa membantuku.." pinta Sasuke. Akhirnya wanita itu hanya dapat tersenyum masam kepada seorang laki-laki tua yang baru saja ia tau dia adalah ayah dari pria yang baru saja ia temui.

**.**

"Hn. Kalian terlihat gugup? Siapa namamu?" tanya Fugaku kepada wanita yang bersama dengan anaknya itu.

"Ah,, ti-tidak.. Hanya saja,, ah- ah itu .. Aku, na-namaku Hinata." jawab Hinata sedikit gugup mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat gugup. Sasuke yang baru mendengar suara wanita yang dIbawanya seolah kagum dengan suara Hinata, lembut sangat lembut. Sasuke seolah terpesona melihat Hinata.

"Hn, Hinata-chan. Nama yang cukup bagus. Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Fugaku kemudian. Hinata agak sedikit risih dengan pertanyaan Fugaku kepadanya, sedangkan Sasuke merasa tak enak hati kemudian menjawab,

"Ia bekerja disebuah museum terkenal ditokyo. Bukankah begitu 'hime'?" Sasuke tersenyum memandang kearah Hinata, Hinata takut sekali melihat senyuman Sasuke yang sepertinya ia sedang ingin membunuhnya jika ia menjawab tidak. Akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum seolah dibuat-buat.

"Hn, apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Hinata ingin menjawab tapi Sasuke sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu,

"Ayahnya mempunyai sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Kyoto." jawab Sasuke mantap seolah dapat dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Hinata sontak terkejut seolah tak percaya, dari mana pria init au bahwa dia berasal dari Kyoto dan ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan diKyoto?

"Hn, Kyoto? Aku jadi teringat dengan sahabatku yang tinggal di Kyoto dan sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi rekan bisnis." ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum memandang Hinata, sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Hinata. Pikir Sasuke yang sedikit bangga dengan keberhasilannya membohongi ayahnya.

**.**

"Dari mana kau tau aku berasal dari Kyoto?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sudah keluar dari restaurant. Sasuke mengangkat alis matanya lalu bertanya,

"Benarkah kau berasal dari Kyoto? Sungguh tak dapat dibayangkan apa yang ku katakan benar." Sasuke sedikit bangga dengan tebakkannya. Hinata tersenyum masam sambil mengulurkan semua tangannya kepada Sasuke,_(memang tangan Hinata ada berapa?^_^)_.

"Lalu. Mana bayaranku? Kau tidak akan membiarkan kebohonganmu terbongkar bukan? Kalau begitu seperti orang kebanyakan, kau harus membayari ku." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengerenyitkan bibirnya kemudian berkata ketus.

"Kau, ternyata sangat licik." Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya dapat tertawa.

"Berapa yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan dompet.

"10.000 yen." jawab Hinata mantap.

"Apa kau memiliki kembaliannya? Aku hanya punya uang 100.000 yen, aku tidak memiliki uang kecil yang kau inginkan." Sasuke memberikan uang 100.000 yennya pada Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak, akhirnya ia mengalah dan pergi, sebelum pergi Hinata berkata.

"Kau berhutang pada ku." Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik kepada Hinata, bahwa ia seolah mengatakan ia lah pemenangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ya ayah. Besok? Benarkah itu? Hn. Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu dibandara." jawab Hinata kemudian menutup flat ponselnya. Hinata merendamkan badannya diair panas, ia sangat lelah sekali dengan semua apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Hinata teringat dengan wajah Sasuke yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa jengkel kemudian berhenti untuk mandi, karena saat ini ia memang benar-benar tidak mood.

.

.

"Apakah aku boleh lihat cincin yang ini?" tanya Hinata kepada seorang pramuniaga. Saat ini Hinata berada disebuah resto terkenal di Tokyo. Matanya tiba-tiba terarah pada sebuah cincin indah sekali, membuatnya semakin ingin memilikinya.

"Kalau boleh tau berapa harganya?" tanya Hinata polos. Si pramuniaga pun mnejawab.

"600 ribu yen." mata Hinata terbelalak tak bisa membayangkan yang benar saja cincin seperti ini harganya begitu mahal.

"Ah kau ini pasti bohong, menurutku cincin ini tikaran harganya sekitar 100 atau 200 ribu yen.. Bisa kurang tidak?" tanya Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya sesekali, saat ini ia ingin merayu si pramuniaga. Seorang Hinata tidak akan mungkin tertipu dengan barang yang memang sangat indah pastinya sangat mahal, tapi Hinata yang uangnya sangat banyak tidak mau membeli barang-barang yang mahal, dia masih saja mempertahankan uangnya yang banyak itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang mengambil cincin yang dipegang oleh Hinata, Hinata terkejut kemudian membentak orang tersebut.

"Hei kau. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin membelinya!" mata Hinata kemudian terbelalak kaget melihat pria yang mengambil cincin yang ia sukai itu. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ka-kau mengikutiku?" Hinata melindungi dirinya, Sasuke memandangnya kemudian mendenggus sambil berkata,

"Apakah aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain? Untuk apa aku mengikutimu wanita mata duitan." perkataan Sasuke sangat menusuk bagi Hinata, sangat menusuk sekali. Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sang pramuniaga hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang seolah sudah membuatnya bingung.

"Aku ingin beli ini." Sasuke memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar cincin yang baru saja dibelinya itu. Hinata menatapnya tak percaya kemudian berkata.

"I-itu kan cincin milikku."

"Apa? Kau saja belum membelinya kenapa kau seenaknya mengakui ini adalah kepunyaanmu?" Sasuke berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata, seolah sedang mengolok-ngolokinya. Hinata yang tidak menerimanya kemudian berkata kepada sang pramuniaga.

"Aku ingin cincin ini juga."

"Maaf nona. Cincin ini sudah habis. Karena stoknya sangat terbatas." Hinata tak mempercayai pendengarannya, dilihatnya saat ini Sasuke mencoba menghindar darinya, seolah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata kepadanya. Benar saja belum ia berjalan jauh, Hinata sudah menghentikan langkahnya didepan orang ramai.

"Kau ini. Kembalikan cincinku." bentak Hinata. Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata datang mendekati Hinata,

"Ini kan milikku. Untuk apa kau mau ini? Kalau begitu apa kau bisa membayar 500ribu yen secara kontan kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan berkata,

"Aku tidak memiliki uang kontan tapi aku akan mengambilnya tunggu disini sebentar."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku harus segera pergi karena kekasihku sedang menunggu ku." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hei kau! Berhenti!" bentak Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya dan meninggalkannya disana.

**.**

Hinata sangat kesal, sampai akhirnya ia melupakan kedatangan ayahnya yang saat ini sedang menunggunya dibandara.

"Maafkan aku ayah. Aku terlambat menjemputmu." ujar Hinata sesampainya dibandara. Hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang menyesali perbuatannya. Hiashi tidak merisaukan perkataan Hinata ia malah memeluk Hinata dengan hangat.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak pernah bertemu Hinata-chan.. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kemudian bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini seorang diri? Menyenangkan kah rasanya jauh dari awasan semua mata yang menganggu hidupmu?" Hinata hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia teringat akan masa lalunya yang saat ini nekat hanya untuk jauh dari awasan ayahnya beserta anak buah ayahnya yang menganggu hidupnya.

"Disini sangat menyenangkan sekali ayah. Mari aku bawa kopormu" Hinata mengambil kopor yang dipegang ayahnya sambil mengandeng tangan ayahnya mesra.

"Seharusnya kau menerima mobil pemberian ayah untuk mu." ujar Hiashi sesampainya mereka di apartement milik Hinata.

"Ah aku tidak ingin hidup bermewah-mewahan ayah, kau tau sendiri sifatku bukan. Seperti ini aku hidup dengan sehat, kau jangan mencemasiku. Seharusnya kau mencemasi hidupmu dan mencari seorang wanita yang mengurusimu agar kau tidak kerepotan menyiapkan keinginanmu." Hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sepertinya cara pembicaraannya sudah sangat dewasa. Memang benar kata orang, apabila kita sudah hidup sendiri dengan sendirinya ia akan menjadi dewasa dan mandiri.

"Lalu. Apa kau sudah menemukan seorang pria tampan disini?" tanya Hiashi menggoda Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang seolah tidak seperti ayahnya yang sedang berbicara, karena baginya ayahnya ini tidak mengurusi atau mengikut campur urusan masalah seperti itu, ia hanya memberikan kebebasan untuk setiap anaknya seperti kakaknya Heiji yang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi akan segera menikah.

"Aku mencemasimu. Jika kau belum mendapatkan seseorang pendamping. Aku akan mencarikannya untuk mu." ujar Hiashi kemudian. Hinata merangkul ayahnya sambil berkata,

"Terlalu cepat untukku ayah. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku kemudian bekerja setelah itu barulah aku memikirkan masa depanku yang lainnya." ayah melepaskan rengkulan Hinata sambil menatap Hinata dan mengelus rambutnya,

"Hinata, kau jangan lama-lama, lihat Heiji untung saja ada wanita yang mau dengannya. Kalau tidak mungkin ia tetap mengurusi dan mengapdi untuk para pasien-pasien yang sakit tak tentu itu." Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang sepertinya mencoba seperti ibu mengerti setiap kehidupan putra-putrinya, ya Hiashi sekarang menjadi sosok figur seorang ibu untuk putra-putrinya agar mereka tidak merasa sedih dan mengingat kenangan mereka yang begitu manis tapi menyedihkan saat menerima kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

"Ayah mau kemana rapi sekali?" tanya Hinata setelah pulang dari kampunya. Hiashi tersenyum sambil merapikan jas yang dikenakkannya.

"Hinata bersiaplah, temani ayah. Ayah ingin mengunjunggi sahabat ayah. Bukankah ayah sudah bilang bahwa ayah kemari tidak hanya mengunjunggimu, ayah juga ingin mengunjungi sahabat ayah, kami merencanakan untuk bekerja sama." Hinata teringat bahwa ayahnya pernah berkata itu, sepertinya ia sudah mulai tua, hahaha.

Hinata bersiap dan menuruti perintah ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Hiashi dan Hinata keluar dari mobil rental pinjaman ayahnya (_jelek amat yak? Orang kaya kok minjam mobil sih? Hahahaha)_ saat mereka telah sampai di rumah mewah yang diketahui tempat tinggal sahabat ayahnya.

Hinata terpukau melihat rumah tersebut mewah sekali, padahal luas dan lebarnya sama dengan rumah Hinata, tapi kediaman Hinata bergaya tradisional maka tidak terlihat mewah, beda dengan rumah ini bergaya barat dan penuh dengan kaca membuat Hinata terpukau-pukau dan mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca.

"Tuan.. Mereka sudah datang." ujar salah satu pelayan kepada majikannya setelah mengantarkan Hinata dan ayahnya keempat dimana saat ini sahabat ayahnya itu menunggu mereka.

Hiashi dan Fugaku kemudian berpelukan. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu dengan sikap pria tua dihadapannya ini seolah tidak tau malu dengan sikap mereka.

"Hiashi. Sudah lama sekali. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" ujar pria tua tersebut kepada ayah Hinata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.." jawab Hiashi kemudian..

"Sudah, sudah. Apa kalian tidak malu dengan umur kalian, seenaknya saja bersikap seprti itu. Seharusnya kalian malu jika anak kalian sedang menatap kalian sedang mengeluh dengan sikap kalian." ujar suara seorang wanita, Hinata melihat kearah seorang wanita tersebut, wanita tersebut tersenyum kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya dapat membalas senyumannya dengan sungkan. lalu wajahnya teralihkan kepada seorang pria muda yang sedang menatap ayahnya dengan ayah pria tersebut mungkin dengan tatapan aneh.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak seolah tak percaya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia bersuara,

"K-Kau.?" begitu juga dengan pria tersebut terbelalak melihat Hinata seolah tak mempercayai kenyataan yang sedang terjadi. Sedangkan semua orang disana hanya dapat melihat mereka sambil berpandangan ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf ye,, bagi para pembaca semuanya, yang pernah bacain fanfic aku sebelumnya yang rada-rada g' jelas itu, hahahahaha. Belum aku sambungin, sebenarnya udah tapi belum dipublis.. Mana lagi aku juga udah bikin fanfic baru, tapi lantaran tergoda dengan apa yang aku baca, kemudian inspirasi mulai tersirat dan cepat-cepatan nulis. law g ditulis ntar berabe n kacau.. Hkhkkhkhk ^_^**

**Aku juga berterimakasih banyak kepada Sahabatku yang sudah banyak memberikan sedikit inspirasinya dan memberikan petunjuk kepada saya mengenai nama-nama tokoh atau pun sifat-sifat dari para tokoh (ComplicateGirl** **)**

**Udah ntu buat teman seperjuanganku yang mau berbagi dan bercerita tentang khayalan yang tak jelas, **Kimidori hana** saya berterimakasih banyak kepada anda Hana-chan.. ^o^**

**Anda teman yang sangat baik dan bisa di ajak gila-gilaan sepertinya.:P**

**Saya saat ini lagi tergila-gila dengan drama korea "my princess" gila gokil and romantis banget dah sumpah, apa lagi ostnya ntu loh gila buat aku ketawa sendiri. :P**

**Ye lah,,, terimakasih buat kalian yang membanca fic saya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review anda.**

**Saya menerima setiapkritik dn saran kalian, dan saya juga menerima maupun menampung pendapat kalian untuk sambungan fic ini yang ketiga. Kata kuncinya untuk fic kedua Sasu sangat hancur ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi begitu juga dengan Hina yang merasa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.**

**Mungkin kalian bosan dengan fanfic yang bertemakan perjodohan atau apalah, tapi disini saya akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dari pada yang lain. (PD banget yak. hkhkh :P)**

**Mohon bantuannya.! Terimakasih . ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Because Of You : Kyuubiiechan**

**Rated: T**

**Inspiration : Because Of You ost My Princess  
><strong>

**Warning: Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), mungkin juga masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhk ^o^)**

Silahkan dibaca, bagi yang berkenan. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan disini. And jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda dengan cara ketik** REG **spasi** REVIEW! GOMAWO! **

**^_^. **

**=Happy Reading! ^o^=**

**BECAUSE OF YOU ~2~**

"K-KAU?" mata mereka berdua terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Hiashi hanya bingung begitu pula dengan Mikoto ibu Sasuke, kecuali Itachi dan Hana hanya dapat sibuk mengurusi buah hati mereka yang masih kecil sedang menangis mendengar jeritan Sasuke dan Hinata membuat dia terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya sedangkan Fugaku tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa kau Hinata-chan?" tanya Fugaku kemudian menatap kearah Hinata. Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri kemudian menatap kearah Fugaku dan ayahnya lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau mengenali anakku Fugaku?" tanya Hiashi kepada Fugaku tak percaya.

Fugaku mengangguk kemudian pergi kearah Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Hinata dan berkata,

"Dia kekasih putra bungsuku. Sasuke." lalu arah pandangannya menuju kearah Sasuke yang saat itu mencoba menenangkan diri dengan meminum sedikit air tapi ia malah tersendak mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Hiashi tak mempercayainya dengan apa yang didengarnya, kemudian mendekati Hinata menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Benarkah itu Hinata-hime?" saat ini situasi sangat kacau sekali, bagaimana ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada semua orang yang sedang menunggu penjelasannya.

"Ah, ayah.. Jangan seperti itu.. Kami jadi malu.. Bukankah begitu Hi-Hinata-chan..?" ucap Sasuke kemudian menatap kearah Hinata agar ia berkata 'iya' kepada semuanya. Hinata hanya dapat tertawa seolah sedang memaksakan tawanya, sedangkan Itachi yang seolah menyadari bahwa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya dapat menatap kearah Sasuke kemudian tersenyum.

**.**

"Wah aku tidak tau kalau Hinata adalah putrimu. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap dingin waktu kami bertemu 4 hari yang lalu." ujar Fugaku seolah menyesali dengan sikapnya kepada Hinata saat itu. Hiashi kemudian menambahkan,

"Bahkan aku saja tidak tau bahwa ia disini mempunyai kekasih, dan ternyata kekasihnya itu tampan sekali.." Hiashi menatap kearah Sasuke yang saat itu tengah ingin menyuapi makanannya kedalam mulut, tapi batal gara-gara ayah Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa dia **'tampan'** membuatnya seolah terharu dan sangat bangga, kenyataannya memang dia sangat tampan bukan.?

"Wah,, apakah kalian tidak berniat untuk menikah? Aku ingin sekali memiliki menantu sangat imut dan manis seperti dia.." tambah Mikoto membuat suasana semakin tambah runyam. Itachi dan Hana hanya dapat berpandangan melihat sikap mereka ber 5 yang sedikit aneh.

Saat ini Hinata tengah terbatuk-batuk karena tersendak, Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menyodorkan minuman kepada Hinata, begitu juga Hinata tanpa sadar menerimanya. Membuat semuanya semakin bertambah runyam Mikoto pun semakin bersemangat dengan ucapannya.

"Hn,, sepertinya memang begitu, aku juga ingin sekali melihat putriku bisa bahagia bersama putramu Mikoto" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Hiashi, Hinata pun memberikan minuman kepada Sasuke. Saat ini mereka memang benar-benar sedang diuji akibat kebohongan Sasuke waktu itu.

Hinata menatap kearah Sasuke seolah sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke,

"Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke yang mengerti dengan ucapannya hanya dapat menghela nafas kemudian berkata,

"Ikuti saja permainanku."

"Fugaku, Mikoto terimakasih makan malamnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Kami pulang dulu." ujar Fugaku kemudian, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto serta Itachi dan Hana, kemudian matanya terarah kepada sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari rumah menuju ketempatnya, pria itu Sasuke, Hinata menatapnya sayu dan lemah, seolah ia sedang ingin menangis dan memarahi Sasuke atas perbuatannya ini membuat ia akan tidak tenang dengan semua ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata,

"Sampai bertemu esok hari ditempat kemarin ya?" ujar Sasuke kepada Hinata agar Hinata mengunjungginya ditempat dimana ia bertemu terakhir kali agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Semuanya hanya dapat tersenyum memandang mereka bergantian sambil berkata,

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, sepertinya ingin bertemu setiap hari dan setia waktu." Hinata merasa iba dengan semua yang terjadi, hidupnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

**.**

"Siapa wanita itu? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu berambut pink itu?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke saat Sasuke hendak pergi kekamarnya. Saat ini Itachi dan Sasuke berada dihalaman belakang, ia melihat Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Itachi menunggu adiknya menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke menatap kearah Itachi lalu menghela nafas sambil mencoba untuk menjawab,

"Ia hanya seorang wanita yang membantuku saat ayah ingin bertemu dengan kekasih asliku. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa datang karena sedang sibuk dengan museumnya itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi kemudian. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena saat ini otaknya memang benar-benar buntu dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini, apakah orang tuanya benar-benar akan menikahkannya dengan wanita yang baru saja ia tau bernama Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan semua ini sampai serumit ini jadinya. Kau harus benar-benar memilih apa yang terbaik sebagai jalanmu." ucap Itachi memberi saran kepada Sasuke kemudian meninggalkannya ditepi kolam untuk berfikir seorang diri.

**.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hana kepada suaminya. Itachi hanya menidurkan diri lalu membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin untuk segera tidur,

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya. Tapi aku sudah membuatnya sedikit mengerti agar ia tidak menyesali dengan apa langkah yang akan dilakukannya suatu saat nanti." Itcahi kemudian perlahan-lahan terlelap dan menikmati dunia mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia pergi ketempat seperti ini? Apakah ia mempercayai perkataan pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya itu semalam?

Akhirnya Hinata mencoba mempercayai perkataan Sasuke semalam, ia mendatangi ketempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke 2 hari yang lalu. Saat ini Sasuke sedang menyandarkan diri didepan dinding, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menantikan seseorang. Hinata seolah tak percaya dengan penglihatannya Sasuke benar-benar datang sesuai dengan perkataannya.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan diri dari balik tembok. Sasuke mengehela nafas kemudian mendekati Hinata dan menyeret tangat Hinata kesuatu tempat.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berada disebuah café **_Minnie_**.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya jika sesuatu hal akan terjadi kepada kita?" Sasuke mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan mereka. Hinata tidak dapat menjawab karena saat ini ia belum mempercayai dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ba-batalkan semua apa yang akan terjadi" jawab Hinata agak sedikit terbata. Batalkan memang dia kira semuadah itu untuk menyakinkan ayah dan ibunya agar melupakan semua yang terjadi.

Sasuke mencoba mengerti dari setiap penjelasan Hinata panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Akan ku lakukan. Tapi saat aku benar-benar tiba dijalan buntu, kita harus membicarakannya lagi." ujar Sasuke kemudian. Hinata mengangguk menyetujui rencana Sasuke.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"U-untuk apa?" Hinata tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menanyai nomor ponselnya.

"Aku harus menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan." Hinata akhirnya pasrah menyetujui perkataan Sasuke kemudian mereka bertukaran nomor ponsel.**_ (Hey Hinata-chan. Berapa nomor ponsel Sasuke? Beruntung sekali kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.. Hahahaaha #author mulai gendeng. :P)._**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang Hinata berhenti pada sebuah toko bunga, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan membeli sebuah bunga mawar merah._ (bunga mawar merah satu lambang cinta. Yang berarti bahwa, kusuka pada mu.._ #nyanyi dangdut.. :P_. 'apa mrs. H menyukai Mr. S?)._

"Hinata-chan?" tiba-tiba seorang ibu-ibu juga sedang membeli bunga ditoko bunga tersebut. Hinata memandang kearah wanita yang sedang memanggilnya. Sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ibu pria yang baru saja ia temui saat ini sedang tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri kemudian tersenyum memaksa.

"Ah bibi. Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata, pertanyaan bodoh, seharusnya ia tau bahwa saat ini Mikoto tengah membeli bunga.

"Ah ini, aku hanya membeli bunga lili sebagai penghias ruangan. Toko bunga ini adalah toko langgananku." ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Tak ku sangka kau menyukai bunga juga Hinata-chan? Aku senang sekali jika para menantuku semuanya menyukai bunga, kita bisa membuat kebun bunga dan memelihara bunga-bunga yang indah." Mikoto tertawa lepas. Hinata hanya dapat tertawa seolah sedang menahan tangis dihatinya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian saja Hinata-chan? Apa ayahmu sudah kembali ke Kyoto?" tanya Mikoto kemudian.

Hinata menjawab,

"Ya., ayah sudah pulang ke Kyoto pagi tadi."

"Wah hebat? Kau sungguh wanita yang sangat pemberani? Lalu dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Apartement disekitar sini." Mikoto mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung ketempatmu lain waktu?" Hinata mengangguk. Mikoto yang merasa senang pergi meninggalkan Hinata, karena saat ini supir sudah menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata-chan." ujar Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil. Hinata hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat tingkah Mikoto yang seperti anak kecil dan orang tua yang begitu berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

"Moshi-moshi. Ya. Siapa ini?" tanya Hinata saat mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel ku?" tanya seorang pria diseberang sana seolah sedang kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata yang berkata 'siapa ini?'.

"Oh,, kau. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dingin. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal, jarang sekali seorang wanita berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau bertemu dengan ibuku tadi?"

"Ya, lalu?" masih sikap yang sama, Hinata bersikap dingin membuat Sasuke semakin kesal lalu berkata,

"Aku hanya menanyakannya saja. Terimakasih!" Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya dengan paksa membuat Hinata bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan tidak peka dengan tindakan Sasukeyang saat ini sedang kesal dengannya.

**.**

"Bagaimana Itachi dengan wanita itu? Apa kau menyetujuinya jika Sasuke ku jodohkan dengannya?" tanya Fugaku kepada putra sulungnya. Itachi bingung harus menjawab apa, jika ia berkata **'ya'** bagaimana jika ayahnya bahagia lalu memang merencanakannya, kalau ia berkata **'tidak'** bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ayahnya terkejut dan terserang struk mendadak. Ia bingung dengan jawabannya akhirnya Itachi hanya dapat berkata,

"Aku terserah padanya, jika ia menyukainya jadi teruskanlah. Jika tidak jangan paksakan." Fugaku mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi, mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan tapi mau bagaimana ia ingin sekali kalau Hinata yang menjadi menantunya kelak.

**.**

"Kau ada didalam?" Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke membukakan pintunya lalu bertanya kepada Itachi dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Apa?"

"Ayah benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi kemudian. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat rumit?

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya pria berambut orange kepada Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja merocos memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun.." rona merah diwajah Hinata perlahan-lahan muncul. Ia sangat malu sekali. Karena pria yang ia sukai sejak lama ini tiba-tiba merengkulnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan pria ini? Atau bagaimana?

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu berubah menjadi merah? Tunggu sebentar?

Hn,, tidak panas.." Naruto meletakkan tangannya dikening Hinata. Saat ini rona merah itu sampai dtelinganya. Ia sangat malu jika Naruto semakin mendekatinya seperti itu.

"Na-Naruto-niikun.." suara Hinata seolah tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto sehingga Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dan ingin menjahili Hinata sesuka hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sangat memahami Hinata, kerana ia sudah lama mengenali Hinata, dia sudah menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan ia tau bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang merahasiakan sesuatu. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia tidak menjelaskan keseluruhan melainkan ia bercerita tentang orang lain tapi sebenarnya orang tersebut adalah dirinya.

"Oh,, jadi kau memikirkan urusan orang lain? Hn., kalau seperti itu,, aku juga tidak dapat mengerti.. Tapi biasanya orang yang bertemu dengan seseorang tanpa disengaja dan ternyata mereka malah akan dijodohkan itu namanya suatu hal yang tak terduga dan benar-benar jodoh yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita. Aku sangat ingin sekali merasakan hal seperti itu, sebuah takdir yang tak terduga. Tapi cinta ku seperti biasa, selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan selalu didahului oleh seseorang. Tapi kalau itu kau, takkan ku biarkan. Karena kau adalah milikku!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Hinata malu dengan ucapan Naruto seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat. Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangan seorang wanita. Akhirnya wanita yang dinanti-nantikannya datang juga.

"Apa kau sudah lama menantiku?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak begitu lama. Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura mengangguk sambil berkata,

"Aku senang sekali bekerja ditempat seperti ini. Kau tau bukan, aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan atau menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan yang aku impi-impikan selama ini. Aku bahagia sekali, kukira mereka tidak akan meneriman seorang pekerja yang baru selesai kuliah, tapi sebaliknya mereka melihat kreatifitasku makanya dengan mudah mereka menerimaku, aku sedikit bangga, dan kau harus mentraktirku." ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum. Dan menuruti perkataan Sakura.

"Hn, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu? Apa menyenagkan?" tanya Sakura disela-sela mereka makan siang.

"Hn,, begitulah.. Aku hanya bekerja pada perusahaan ayahku. Kau tau sendirilah.." ujar Sasuke tidak memperdulikan dan mengurusi pekerjaannya itu.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku? Saat ditelepon kau begitu antusiasnya menghubungiku dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tambah Sakura lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti makan, dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berisikan cincin sambil berkata,

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke kepadanya. Sambil tertawa lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya dan berkata,

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Aku memang ingin menikahi mu." Sasuke seolah yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dan tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura walau Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Sasuke? Kau menakutkan." Sakura berkata kemudian.

"Sakura, 3 tahun sudah kita lalui bersama. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk kejenjang yang lebih serius dari ini?" tanya Sasuke mantap. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap mata Sasuke dan berkata,

"Maaf Sasuke, saat ini aku tidak bisa…"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tak mempercayai semua yang didengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang nadanya sudah semakin meninggi.

"Kau tau, saat ini aku sedang dipuncak kesuksesan, aku tidak mau semua ini menghalangi karirku.." Sasuke akhirnya mengerti dengan semua yang di ucapkan Sakura mencoba memahami dan akan bersabar menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaan Uchiha. Sasuke tanpak lelah dan sedih sekali mendengar ucapan Sakura yang membuatnya semakin tersiksa tak dapat membayangkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika apa yang tidak pernah difikirkannya terjadi.

"Sasuke? Apa itu kau?" seseorang pria menghidupkan lampu agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah rupa anaknya itu, kenapa malam sekali ia pulang.

Sasuke tanpak lelah sekali, hari ini ia kacau sekali. Ingin rasanya ia tidak pulang kerumah dan berdiam diri diluar untuk menenangkan diri, bahkan minuman pun tidak dapat membuat dia tenang, untuk itulah, akhirnya ia pulang kerumah, tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini ayahnya sedang mengintrogasikannya, membuatnya harus bertahan seolah tidak minum kalau ayahnya bisa tau mati lah dia.

"Ah, ayah.. Kau belum tidur?" Sasuke seolah tertawa dan mencoba mendekati ayahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Itachi tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya,

"Ada apa ini?" ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang saat ini ia tau kesadaran Sasuke sedang terganggu. Ayah yang tidak mengerti hanya mengacuhkan semuanya lalu berkata,

"Sasuke. Kau harus menikahi kekasihmu."

Sasuke yang mendengar berubah menjadi sedih lalu berkata,

"Ayah, kau harus tau,, hari ini aku menjadi seperti ini karena dia,, aku sudah ditolaknya. Lamaranku sudah ditolaknya."

"Apa dia menolakmu? Kenapa? Benarkah Hinata-chan menolakmu?" nada Fugaku sudah berubah menjadi tinggi dan tak percaya bahwa Hinata berani menolak anaknya putra bungsunya yang setampan ini ditolak?

"Bukan Hinata-chanmu ayah. Tapi kekasihku.. Sakura.. Dia menolakku. Sakura menolakku.."

Jawab Sasuke. Tak percaya ia sudah membongkari rahasianya.

"Sakura? Siapa dia?" tanya Fugaku heran.

Itachi menahan Sasuke yang mencoba mendekati ayahnya dan membuat masalah semakin rumit,

"Haduh, haduh, haduh, ayah ini bagaimana. Dia calon menantumu yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa maksudmu.?" Fugaku semakin bingung.

Belum sempat Sasuke meneruskannya ia sudah pingsan, untung saja Itachi sudah didekatnya kalau tidak ia sudah terjatuh,,

"Itachi, siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku yang penasaran. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menahan Sasuke agar ia tidak terjatuh,

"Dia.. Gadis yang disukai oleh Sasuke ayah…"

**~To Be Continue~**

**Thx buat kalian semuanya yang sudah meninggalkan jejak..! **^_^****

**N' makasih juga kalian suka dengan fic saya yang satu ini, saya jadi terharu.. ToT  
><strong>

**Hizuka Miyuki : Emm,, cuman ngambil hal yg menariknya.. Makasih. ^^**

**keiKo-buu89: Ne udah lanjut .Makasih ^^**

**Yhatikaze-kun: Makasih.. ^_^. Ne udah update.**

**SasuHina UhihaHyuuga : Benarkah itu? Hmm.. Makasih . ^_+**

**uchihyuu nagisa: ^_^**

**n: Janji apa itu?**

**rura ken gibas: Hmm,, terserah denganmu saja.. Hn,, makasih.. Ne udah update. ^^**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki: Udah ketebak disini kan? Sakura kekasihnya,, ^^**

**Kimidori hana: Ya ya ya, aku tau itu. **

**Benarkah alurnya maju? Law gitu aku mundirin lagi dah . :P**

**Yayaya, aku salah maaf.. Ckckck ToT**

**Berapa uang yg kau inginkan Hana-chan?Aku bayar dah.. Tapi g janji .. wkwkwkwk :P**

**Author:**

**Saya sebenarnya sangat sedih, karena yg reviewnya dikit amat dah,, gimana caranya agar reviewnya jadi banyak se? ^^**

**Apa perlu saya jompi-jampi komat kamit minta bantuan mbah dukun? Hkhkh :P**

**Kalau ia saya akan mesanin mbah dukun dari Sunda (Hana-chan tolong cariin mabah dukun yg hebat banget disana yak ? :P)**

**Owh ya,, saya juga minta maaf jika kalian merasa fic saya kurang nyambung, tapi setidaknya saya berharap semuanya senang. **

**Buat sambungannya besok, Hinata ternyata mempunyai seorang pria yang disukainya, coba tebak siapa dia? Fugaku mulai mencurigai siapa Sakura? Masalah semakin runyam, kehidupan SasuHia pun semakin rumit. Sakura dan Naruto bertemu. Sebenarnya Sakura siapanya Naruto? Mengapa Sakura sedih melihat Naruto bersama dengan Hinata?Hayo,, fic yang ke 3 seru banget N' gokil sumpah dah.. Tapi aku g' bisa gambarin secara detail N' mengena.. Maklum pikiran dan otakku terbatas.. ^_^**

**Hn,, menurut kalian apa saya pantas jika saya berpartisipasi dalam 'SHDL'? Kalau ya, kalian mo cerita yg seperti apa biar saya buatin fic dari khayalan kalian masing-masing dah.. Hn?**

**Saya g' tau lagi mo ngomong apa, akhir kata terimakasih banyak. Jangan lupa review yach ? **

**GOMAWO! ^o^**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Because Of You : Kyuubiiechan**

**Rated: T**

**Inspiration : Because Of You ost My Princess  
><strong>

**Warning: Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), mungkin juga masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhk ^o^)**

Silahkan dibaca, bagi yang berkenan. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan disini. And jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda dengan cara ketik** REG **spasi** REVIEW! GOMAWO! **

**^_^. **

**=Happy Reading! ^o^=**

**BECAUSE OF YOU ~3~**

"Sakura… Adalah kekasihnya…" Itachi meninggalkan ayahnya, tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya sedang memanggilnya meminta sebuah penjelasan.

Itachi menuntun Sasuke memasuki kamar otoutonya ini.

"Ah,, nii-chan.. Apa ini kau? Kau baik sekali,, terimakasih nii-chan.." Sasuke mencium pipi Itachi, Itachi yang tak mempercayai tingkah adiknya ini hanya dapat menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu, jangan kekanak-kanakkan. Kau hampir saja membongkari semuanya. Kalau ayah mencari informasi dan mencelakai Sakura, maka kau akan menderita." Itachi memperingati Sasuke agar dia tidak gegabah. Sasuke tidak mendengar penjelasan Itachi, ia malah asik dengan kesadarannya yang entah berada dimana.

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Sasuke tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke terus menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Ia ingin mencoba melupakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin. Belum sempat Sasuke memejamkan matanya kembali, ayahnya memasuki kamarnya kemudian membentaknya,

"Sasuke. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Siapa Sakura?" mata Sasuke terbelalak menatap ayahnya, tak menyedari bagaimana ayahnya tau tentang Sakura?

"Sakura? Siapa?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya agar ayahnya tidak mencurigainya, ia tidak ingin jika Sakura akan terancam dan menghancurkan hidup wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak mengenalinya? Lalu siapa wanita yang kau ceritakan kepada ayah semalam?" Sasuke tak percaya dengan pertanyaan ayahnya, apakah ia semalam menyebutkan nama Sakura? Kali ini kepala Sasuke benar-benar pusing, bagaimana ia menjelaskan agar ayahnya mempercayai ucpannya. Akhirnya Itachi datang membantu Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apakah yang ayah dengar itu memang nama Sakura? Perasaan aku bukan nama itu yang dia ucapkan?" Itachi membantu Sasuke, tapi ayahnya sangat cerdas lalu berkata,

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu kekasih adikmu ini?" astaga sekarang giliran Itachi yang kalah, ia lupa bahwa semalam saat menuntu Sasuke ia berkata bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih adiknya ini.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah dengan kalian. Aku tidak memperdulikan. Sasuke apa kau mempunyai nomor ponsel Hinata-chan? Ayah ingin menghubunginya." sekarang Fugaku sudah sedikit tenang, ia tak memperdulikan siapa itu Sakura, yang penting rencananya harus berjalan dengan lancar menjodohkan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Kau dimana? Apa ayahku menghubungimu hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata melalui telphonenya.

"Ti-tidak.. Hari ini baru kau saja yang menghubungiku." jawab Hinata tenang. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan mematikan ponselnya tanpa memberitahukan Hinata bahwa ia akan menutup ponselnya, ia memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Hinata kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang suka seenaknya.

Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu baru saja membeli 2 buah es krim, melangkah mendekati Hinata sambil memberikan es krim untuk Hinata.

"Ah kau. Mengagetkan ku saja.." ujar Hinata sedikit gugup. Gaara hanya tersenyum, kemudian duduk disebelah Hinata sambil bertanya kenapa dengan Hinata yang berubah menjadi seseorang yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan fikiran bocah ingusan itu. Seenaknya saja membuat hidupku yang sebelumnya sangat menyenangkan menjadi sangat membosankan." wajah Hinata yang putih berubah menjadi merah, saat ini mata lavendernya terdapat cahaya api yang membara.

"Siapa?" Gaara bertanya dingin, namun dimata Hinata ia bahagia sekali karena Gaara sepertinya mulai memperhatikannya.

"Ah,, bukan siapa-siapa.." ujar Hinata sambil mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangannya malu dengan tatapan Gaara yang begitu tajam kepadanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata seperti itu, setiap Hinata bersama dengan Gaara pasti Hinata selalu bersikap seperti itu, selalu menundukkan kepalanya ataupun menutupi wajahnya agar Gaara tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Hinata jika ia merona merah.

Gaara memegang tangan Hinata, sontak membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah, dengan gugup Hinata berkata,

"Ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu lebih jelas, jadi jangan menunduk.." ucap Gaara lembut, hembusan nafasnya membuat poni indigo milik Hinata berhembus, rona merah perlahan mulai datang kewajah putih Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata tidak telap lagi menahan jantungnya yang terus bergetar kencang, kemudian berdiri.

"Ga-Gaaara. Aku harus masuk sekarang. Pe-pelajaran akan segera dimulai.. Ma-maaf.." Hinata meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri. Setelah Hinata meninggalkan Gaara sendirian, Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutnya. Gaara yang tidak peka atau Hinata yang tidak peka bahwa mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai?

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Hinata duduk disebuah bangku yang telah dipesan oleh seseorang. Tak lama kemudian orang yang meminta HInata menemuinya perlahan datang mendekat sambil tersenyum ia berkata,

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau masih seperti biasanya tanpak manis.." perlahan wajah Hinata memerah, ia tak menduga dengan pria yang lebih tua darinya pun rona merah itu bisa juga singgah dipipinya, sepertinya ia selalu malu dengan siapa saja yang menemuinya atau menyanjunginya.

"Ah,, arigatoo…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil memberi hormat kepada pria tua yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu ku sejak lama Hinata-chan?" tanya ayah pemuda yang sudah membuat hidupnya berubah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ti-tidak terlalu lama.." Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya Fugaku mengangkat dagu Hinata sambil berkata,

"Jika kau seperti ini, kau terlihat manis.. Jangan sungkan seperti itu kepada ku.." Fugaku menjelaskan kepada Hinata, agar Hinata bersikap biasa saja terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Apa kau menyukai hidangan disini?" tanya Fugaku setelah mereka selesai menyicipi makan siang. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia agak sedikit risih dengan tatapan Fugaku kepadanya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Fugaku kepadanya.

Henphone Hinata berbunyi dalam kondisi seperti ini, Hinata sedikit menyesal, ia melupakan mematikan nada ponselnya sebelum bertemu dengan Fugaku. Fugaku yang melihat keseganan Hinata akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Angkat saja, mungkin itu penting..?" Hinata akhirnya tersenyum masam, lalu memohon untuk mengindar sebentar karena ia harus mengangkat telphonenya. Sebetulnya ia enggan sekali mengangkat ponselnya, karena yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah anak dari pria yang menyuruhnya untuk datang menemuinya.

Dengan malas Hinata menjawab ponselnya lalu bertanya dingin,

"Ada apa? Saat ini aku lagi berhadapan dengan ayahmu. kau menganggu ku saja." ujar Hinata sedikit berbisik, Sasuke berdacik kesal dengan ucapan Hinata yang berkata seperti itu,

"Hei kau. Kau ini.." tut-tut-tut. Hubungannya terputus, Hinata sengaja memutuskan pembicaraan mereka, karena Hinata tau bahwa sekarang Sasuke menghubunginya agar ia berhati-hati, Hinata tau karena ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Mana mungkin ia menginginkan bersama dan hidup dengan Sasuke, dan pula.. Saat ini Gaara mulai menyukainya.. Hehehehe.

"Maaf menunggu lama." ucap Hinata kepada Fugaku. Kali ini Hinata mencoba duduk dengan santai, kemudian menatap Fugaku menunggu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Fugaku kepadanya.

Saat Fugaku ingin menjelaskan apa tujuannya memanggil Hinata untuk menemuinya, ponsel Hinata berbunyi lagi. Tanpa sabar dan kesal Hinata mengangkat ponselnya dan menggerutu.

"Hei kau! Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Jangan menghubungi ku. Aku bisa sendiri.!" Hinata menutup ponselnya dengan paksa dan menghempaskan ponselnya kemeja makan sambil melepaskan batrainya agar Sasuke tidak menghubunginya lagi saat ini. Fugaku yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lalu bertanya,

"Apakah itu Sasuke?"

"Ya.! Pria itu menjengkelkan sekali!" oups,, Hinata menutup mulutnya, tak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya merasa menyesali dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya barusan didepan ayah pemuda tersebut. Fugaku hanya tersenyum,

"Jangan sungkan.. Aku mengerti.. Karena aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini." Fugaku tertawa kemudian. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa seolah sedang dipaksakan, ia merasa menyesal sekali dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Hn,, maaf sudah menganggumu. Sepertinya ia lebih membutuhkanmu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku hanya ingin merasakan makan siang dengan calon menantuku seperti apa, dan ingin bertanya tentang hubungan kalian. Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat sekali. Tak apalah kau pergi saja, temui dia. Sepertinya ia ingin segera bertemu denganmu karena mungkin saat ini ia menunggu kau untuk menemaninya makan siang."

.

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah sambil menghela nafas Hinata menaiki bus yang sudah lama menunggunya dari tadi.

"Nona, kau mau naik atau tidak?" tanya sang supir. Hinata terkejut kemudian meminta maaf kepada sang supir. Kali ini fikiran Hinata memang benar-benar kacau.

.

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Bagaimana? Apa ayah.." tut-tut-tut. Hubungan terputus, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Hinata sekali lagi. Masih tetap sama, Hinata mengabaikan telfonnya. Sasuke tetap menunggu agar Hinata menjawab hubungannya.

Seusai mandi, Hinata melihat ponselnya terus berbunyi, setelah panggilan berakhir, Hinata melihat panggilan tak terjawab ada 56 kali, Hinata tersenyum lalu bergumam seorang diri.

"Apakah ia sepanik itu?" ponsel Hinata kembali berdering. Kali ini Hinata meletakkan ponselnya jauh dari telinganya ia tau bahwa Sasuke akan habis-habisan mengomel panjang lebar kepadanya,

"H.I.N.A.T.A! Apa kau tuli? Apa kau senang membuatku cemas dan memikirkanmu dan menunggumu lama?" bentak Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna putih.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu? Ayahmu tidak mengancamku atau berbicara apa-apa jadi kau tidak usah cemas.. Aku lelah sekali, hari ini tugas ku banyak sekali. Maaf aku harus memutuskan hubungannya." tut-tut-tut. Hubunganpun terputus. Sasuke berdecih, ia tidak habis pikir, Hinata bersikap begitu santai sedangkan dia pusing tujuh keliling, dari kejadian pagi tadi membuatnya sedikit cemas, jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa hancurlah dia.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat tidak sehat? Apa kau sakit?" Naruto mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto, seperti biasa, jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan atau ia ingin menceritakan masalahnya, pasti ia akan pergi menemui Naruto kakak kelasnya yang di anggapnya kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto meminum caphucino milik Hinata sambil tersenyum ia bertanya,

"Ada apa? Jelaskan semuanya kepadaku." Naruto menyakinkan nadanya agar Hinata mempercayai perkataannya. Hinata tersenyum lalu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengannya, ia menceritakan semuanya tentang saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sampai ketitk permasalahan.

"Hn,, aku turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Tapi jelaskan semua kenyataan pada ayahnya maupun ayah mu. Walau mereka sedikit kesal, tapi sedikit demi sedikit mereka akan mengerti.. Kau harus kuat dengan semua ini, ini tidak seberapa. Kau pasti mampu mengatasinya." Naruto menyemangati Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, ia sedikit lega, tapi mungkin belum saatnya ia mnjelaskan semuanya apa yang terjadi.

"Owh ya, aku lupa.! Kau tau, Sakura-chan bekerja ditempat yang sama denganku. Hn,, sepertinya dewi fortuna sayang kepadaku hingga ia mengutuskan seorang wanita yang ku cintai selalu berada didekatku." Naruto tanpak narsis dan percaya diri. Hinata sedikit terhibur dengan gurauan Naruto, lalu bertanya kepada Naruto,

"Jika ia datang dan pergi mendekatimu. Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau menduakan ku dan meninggalkan ku seorang diri?" goda Hinata seolah wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah, tak mempercayai dengan ucapan Hinata, sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai berubah dan sisi humorisnya perlahan muncul.

"Wah, apakah barusan adalah Hinata yang berkata?" ujar Naruto sambil mengacak poni indigo milik Hinata, Hinata hanya tertawa, ia melupakan semua masalahnya, karena baginya Narutolah tenpatnya mengadu jika terdapat sedikit masalah.

Naruto melihat seorang wanita sedang menatapnya tajam dan penuh tanya, menanyakan siapa wanita saat ini yang bersama dengannya. Perlahan gadis itu datang mendekat lalu memanggil Naruto,

"Naruto-nii,, apa kau bisa membantuku.?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu kemudian. Ia terkejut karena saat ini wanita yang dikenalinya dan sudah menjadi rivalnya sejak dulu dalam meperebutkan Naruto sedang bersama dengan Naruto tertawa bersama, bahkan mereka saling bergandengan tangan.

"Hi-Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Hinata hanya tersenyum, Hinata ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tapi Naruto menutup mulut Hinata sambil merangkulnya lalu berkata kepada Sakura,

"Ah,, dia datang kemari untuk menemuiku. Maaf Sakura-chan aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kami pergi dulu" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura, sontak membuat sakura sedikit kesal, aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya.

Sakura terlihat sedih saat Naruto mengandeng Hinata sambil tertawa bersama,

"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa aku menyesalinya? Sudah lama sekali? kenapa aku harus menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang ini? Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke, jadi untuk apa berfikir tentang dia.." Sakura berkata lirih. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Sakura memandang pria yang saat ini meletakkan tangannya dibahunya, Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Ah tidak,, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Yang kemarin aku minta maaf.." ujar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Apakah hari ini kau sibuk? apa kau ingin menemaniku makan siang bersama?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menyambuti tangan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menanti Sakura.

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai disalah satuh café terdekat dengan lokasi tempat Sakura bekerja.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan, dan menundukki salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan makanan yang terdapat dalam buku menu yang saat ini dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, kau terlihat keren sekali nii-chan. Sungguh aku jadi terpesona melihatmu!" ujar Hinata sambil merangkul mesra Naruto. Mereka tak sadar bahwa saat ini mereka sedang tertawa terlalu berlebihan, sampai di café ini pun mereka bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya. lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku harus bersabar dan menahan diri jika bertemu dengannya lagi." ujar Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disebuah kursi bersebelahan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke yang tak mempercayai Hinata berengkulan seperti itu dengan pria asing, membuatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura merasa sedih dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan kedua matanya, melihat Naruto tertawa seperti itu membuat dia sedikit sedih.

Naruto tertawa-tawa hingga ia terbatuk lalu melihat kesamping. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang memeprhatikan mereka berdua, Sakura terlihat sedih memperhatikan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke berdecih kesal dan jijik melihat Hinata.

Hinata yang bingung dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam dan menatap kesamping, Hinata pun ingin tau mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu? Hinata tak mempercayai dengan penglihatannya, ia mencoba mengusapkan matanya sambil 3 kali menepuk-nepuk pipinya, apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Jika ia bangunkan dia, dan katakan bahwa laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya saat ini bukan Sasuke.

"K.A.U?" secara bersamaan Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke tampak jengkel melihat Hinata sedangkan Hinata merasa terkejut melihat Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura yang terus berpandangan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat ini sedang terkejut, mereka bingung mengapa sikap mereka menjadi seperti ini? Apakah mereka saling kenal? _"Apakah Hinata mengenali pria brengsek ini?"_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Thx buat kalian semuanya yang sudah meninggalkan jejak..! **^_^****

**N' makasih juga kalian suka dengan fic saya yang satu ini, saya jadi terharu.. ToT**

**Makasih udah di review yang g' bisa diblas reviewnya ato nulis disini,, masih banyak baget dah.. ^o^  
><strong>

**Author:**

**Saya sebenarnya sangat sedih, karena yg reviewnya dikit amat dah,, gimana caranya agar reviewnya jadi banyak se? ^^**

**Apa perlu saya jompi-jampi komat kamit minta bantuan mbah dukun? Hkhkh :P**

**Kalau ia saya akan mesanin mbah dukun dari Sunda (Hana-chan tolong cariin mabah dukun yg hebat banget disana yak ? :P)**

**Owh ya,, saya juga minta maaf jika kalian merasa fic saya kurang nyambung, tapi setidaknya saya berharap semuanya senang. **

**Buat sambungannya besok, aku g' to soalnya inspirasi ku udah ilang ne kan cerita lama yang baru update kembali ya,, maklum lah ,, mahasiswa baru sibuk banget.. **

**Sksnya banyak betul,, apa lagi PA aku tu beuh,, sok semuanya,, sok hebat,, ya pokoknya sok hebat kesal aku..**

**Udah tu Dosen,, capek aku kesana kemari macam lagu "Ayu Ting-ting" naik atas minta ini itu tu dosen,, sebenarnya apa bagusnya sih jadi ASDOS ntu?**

**Perasaan ASDOS ntu budaknya dosen dah? hmm..**

**Eh ya ,, cerita selanjutnya kapan-kapan aja ya di update cz aku lagi sibuk banget tugasnya banyak banget,,.Ada yang mo bantuin memberi inspirasi buat sambungan besok g'? Ehm . :P  
><strong>

**Hn,, Saya g' tau lagi mo ngomong apa, akhir kata terimakasih banyak buat yang bacain ma buat yang review kemarin ato nanti.. Terimakasih banyak.!**

**Jangan lupa review yach ? **

**GOMAWO! ^o^**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>


End file.
